Core B (Engagement) Summary The specific aims for Core B (Engagement) of the Texas Center for Learning Disabilities (TCLD) are 1) Dissemination: to establish, maintain, and enhance strategic connections with researchers, clinicians and educators for the purpose of disseminating findings, informing practice and influencing policy; 2) Data Sharing: to coordinate intra- and extra-TCLD resource and data sharing; 3) Career Enhancement: to provide project-embedded, career-enhancing research opportunities to early-career scholars; and 4) Pilot Grants: to solicit, review, and select applications for pilot studies focusing on early career scholars.Dr. Greg Roberts will be the Core B Director. He will work closely with Dr. Jack Fletcher as overall PI of the TCLD and Co-PI on Core B as well as Dr. Sharon Vaughn as overall Co-PI and Co-PI of Core B to address the Core B objectives. Drs. Roberts, Fletcher, and Vaughn will coordinate with Project PIs and Core Directors (the Executive Committee) to plan, implement, and evaluate progress towards benchmarks for each of the four aims and the Core B will continue to operate a website that translates and disseminates research findings and evidence-based practices relevant to researchers and practitioners. These materials will include external resources, lesson plans from Project 3 (Intervention), research summaries under Education Research Matters, and TCLD research findings. Under Aim 2, data sharing plans will be implemented for investigators working within the center and for interested external investigators. Under Aim 3, early career researchers at the graduate student, post-doctoral fellow, and junior faculty levels will be embedded across the Center's program of research to support their developing careers as researchers in learning disabilities. Aim 3 will also provide career-enhancing opportunities to more-senior investigators interested in broadening their research to include LD-related topics. Under Aim 4, Core B will oversee and evaluate the proposed ancillary pilot projects Publication Plan. Under Aim 1, awarded to LDRC early career researchers and to more-senior investigators who are beginning programs of research into learning disabilities. Core B will also initiate and manage the required Publication Plan and facilitate the utilization of technology to foster engagement among other LDRC sites and investigators and to target dissemination activities.